The Call of the Wild
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Kuwabara is turned into a demon not by blood or experiments but by a call of the wild
1. The Weird Voices

The Call of the Wild

I don't own anyone except Kuwabara's Demon side and the three voices.

Chapter 1- The Weird Voices

"_Kazuma Kuwabara!" The first voice calls. _

"_You are needed!" The second voice calls._

"_If you don't come we'll come get you!" The third voice calls._

Kuwabara jolts up and looks in the mirror he thought to himself._ What's going on with me? _

The next day he and Michelangelo were at the Arcade.

"What's up Kuwabara?" Mikey asks confused looking at his tall friend's worried face.

"I had a dream last night" Kuwabara replies calm tone.

"About what?"

"About three voices calling me."

Mikey looked confused.

"How many were there?"

"3."

"Okay?" Mikey asks confused "Just play the game already."

"Ok." Kuwabara replied.

Later that day Kuwabara was walking by himself thinking.

"_Why am I having this dream? Is it something about me that these voices know?" _

He was interrupted by Yusuke calling him.

"Hey, Kuwabara" Yusuke yells.

"Hey, Urameshi" Kuwabara answers calmly.

"What's up, man?"

"Oh, I had this dream last night that voices are talking to me."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I don't know what they mean."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

Later

He went to sleep at night and heard those voices again.

"_Kazuma Kuwabara" The first voice calls._

"_We know what you are" The second voice calls. _

"_But you have to come to the Demon World and find out" The third voice calls. _

Kuwabara wakes up again this time sweating. "Whoa! I really need to stop thinking at night."

The next day he was at the Arcade with everyone again.

"Kuwabara, what's up you seem tired?" Raph asks confused.

"I'm ok." Kuwabara replies in calm tone.

Leo shook his head. "You terrible are you sure you're getting sleep?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara replies.

"Did those three voices talk to you again?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah, they said they know what I am and have to come to Demon World to find out." Kuwabara replies.

"Hn!" Hiei scoffs. "They probably know what an idiot you are."

"I'm serious that's what they said!" Kuwabara replies angrily.

"We know." Don states calmly trying to calm Kuwabara down.

"Maybe, Master Splinter can help you." Leo states calmly.

"Ok, I'll go." Kuwabara replies calmly.

They went to Master Splinter.

"Kuwabara, you are having trouble sleeping?" Master Splinter asks.

"Yes, Master Splinter" Kuwabara replies. "I hear voices in my sleep."

"Maybe, they have a connection to something in your past" Genkai informs.

"I don't know." Kuwabara replies.

"Hey, Kuwabara, come play this cool game I got" Mikey yells.

"Ok, I'm coming." Kuwabara replies.

Kuwabara goes play the game that Mikey brought.

Later in the turtles' lair he slept then the voices came again.

"_Kazuma Kuwabara!" The first voice calls._

"_We gave you a chance!" The second voice calls. _

"_We come for you tomorrow!" The third voice calls._

Kuwabara wakes up sweating again.

"Ew!" Mikey states in disgust. "Do you sweat in your sleep?"

"Yeah, sorry" Kuwabara replies.

Mikey looks at him crazily but was calm. "What did those voices say now?"

Kuwabara looks at Mikey "They're coming for me tomorrow."

Mikey smiles calmly. "They won't get you not as long as we're around."

Kuwabara smiles back

To be continued…


	2. The Three Mysterious People

Chapter 2- The Three Mysterious People

I don't own anyone except the three people

The Next day the turtles and the guys were training.

Leo and Yusuke were very hot on their feet.

"Here it comes, Yusuke" Leo yells.

Yusuke in defense powers up his Spirit Gun and shoots it at Leo

At the same time, Don and Kurama were training hard Kurama used his Rose Whip to grab Don's Bo and swung Don in the air.

At the same time, Raph was having a bit of trouble catching up to Hiei, Every time Raph would block Hiei would hit somewhere else.

Of course, Kuwabara and Mikey were training hard because they wanted to prove that they can handle themselves.

After the training they watched a movie.

"Hey, guys!" Casey yells "Do you want popcorn?"

"Na" The guys reply.

"Ok, suit yourselves".

During the movie Mikey burped real loud Kuwabara laughed.

"Shh!" Raph states quietly "This is the best part."

All of a sudden the power goes out

"Well that was the part of the movie" Yusuke asks confused.

"Moron!" Raph replies. "The movie is not on."

"Oh.".

"Don, go fix the power." Mikey states annoyed.

"How genius?" Don asks "It's dark."

They all got up and tried to find a flashlight but they kept bumping into each other. Kurama reaches in the couch and finds the flashlight and turns it on.

"What's going on?" Mikey asks.

Then there was an eerie noise.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kuwabara asks hearing the noise.

"Hear what?" Casey asks confused.

"That eerie noise" Kuwabara responds.

"I don't hear anything" Kurama replies.

"Well, I do" Kuwabara replies still hearing the noise.

"I think the fool is going deaf." Hiei responds coldly.

"Shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yells angrily.

"Both of you stop" Leo yells annoyed. "We have to find the source of the power problem."

"Uh… Leo?" Mikey states in a scared voice.

"What Mikey?" Leo answers.

"There is an eerie glow at the entrance of the door."

"What?"

They all turn around to see three mysterious figures at the turtles' lair.

"Who are they and how did they get here? Raph asks confused.

"I don't know." Don answers. "They must have turned off the power."

"Well, they're going regret doing that." Raph says in anger.

"We are not here to hurt you." The second figure replies.

"Well I'll hurt you." Raph replies.

He charges at the figure and the third figure's eyes glow blue.

He picks Raph up and slams him on the floor.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Mikey yells in surprise.

"I advise you do not do that again" Leo states to Raph.

"Indeed" Kurama replies.

"Who are you?" Casey asks.

"We are the Demon Heralds of the Secret Palace." The Three Demons replies.

"Well, it must not be very secret since your telling us about it." Yusuke retorts.

The third figure eyes glowed blue and picked up Yusuke and slammed him on the ground.

"I advise you not to say that" The First figure replies.

"Who are you?" Don asked

"I am Orion" The first figure introduces.

"I am Lyra" the second figure introduces.

"And I am Cygnus" the third figure introduces.

"Come out so we can see you" Casey states.

The three Heralds turn on the lights.

Orion looks like an old man with a long beard and gray hair.

Lyra looks like a woman in her 40's with long silver hair

And Cygnus looks like a big guy with long black hair.

"Why are you here?" Kurama asks.

"We are here for one purpose: To get Kazuma Kuwabara." All three heralds reply.

"Why do you want me?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"We want to take you to our master knows what you are." Lyra replies

"What am I? I already know I'm psychic" Kuwabara replies.

"You are something more then psychic, Kazuma Kuwabara, but you must come in order for you to find out." Orion replies.

"Guys, I have to go with them I have to find out what I am" Kuwabara states determined.

"Wait!" Mikey states. "Can't we come with him?"

"You may go with him Young Michelangelo and your friends can go as well. Orion replies

"Good" Raph replies.

"We go." Leo says quietly "But I don't trust them."

"Me neither." Yusuke replies in the same tone.

"Kuwabara is determined to find out what he is so we must trust them in order for us to also know" Kurama informs both leaders.

"Ok" Leo replies.

The three herald eyes glow red, yellow and blue and they open a black portal

"Come we must go" Orion states.

Kuwabara and Mikey go through and everyone else jumps including Casey. Leo wasn't in yet as he heard…

"Be careful, everyone" Master Splinter states calmly.

"We will." Leo replies and jumps in.

To be continued…


	3. I'm What?

Chapter 3- I'm what?

I don't own anyone except the three heralds and their master

After everyone gets out the portal they see a castle that has a long drawbridge at the entrance with a strange symbol on it.

"Wow!" Mikey states amazed. "This is so cool."

"Amazing!" Casey replies in the same tone.

"Is this your castle?" Don asks.

"Yes, Young Donatello." Orion replies.

"This is also our master's castle." Lyra adds.

"So don't touch anything!" Cygnus adds with anger.

They go inside the castle and see all the strange pictures of battle that have been fought.

"What is this a picture of?" Leo asks.

"It is a picture of our master." Orion replies.

"What about this one?" Raph asks pointing to a picture of two creatures fighting.

"That is the great one fighting the evil one." Orion explains.

"Who is the great one?" Leo asks.

"And who's the evil one?" Mikey asks.

"You will see." Lyra adds.

"Hey, Kuwabara, why are you so quiet?" Mikey asks.

"I want to know what I am, Mike." Kuwabara replies determined.

"You'll find out, Kazuma Kuwabara." Cygnus replies.

They got to a place where they windows were weird shape and that eerie noise.

"I hear it again." Kuwabara exclaims.

"Hear what Kuwabara?" Kurama asks.

"That eerie noise again." Kuwabara replies.

"You'll find out what that sound is soon." Orion replies.

"How soon?" Casey asks.

"Soon." Cygnus replies impatiently

"Cygnus, be patient with these young ones." A voice calls out.

"Yes, master" Cygnus replies.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asks.

"That is our master Sagittarius." Lyra replies.

Sagittarius looks like a man with pointy ears and looks older than Orion.

"That's right, young ones." Sagittarius says.

"Ok, what's the deal with me?" Kuwabara asks with some annoyance.

"Young Kazuma, the answers you seek are going to be revealed in this story." Sagittarius explains. "A long time ago there was evil that can be described he was ruthless, merciless, he didn't care what no one says. Although he had two sides to himself a good side and a dark side. His dark side pulled away from his good side and started do evil all around Demon World. But his good side was the stronger side so the good stopped the dark side's rule of Demon World. That explains the picture that you all saw."

"But what does it have to do with me?" Kuwabara asks.

"You are that person, Kazuma." Sagittarius replies as everyone even Hiei was shocked.

"Are you going to turn bad on us?" Mikey asks.

"No, I wouldn't hurt you guys." Kuwabara answers.

"Young Michelangelo, he is not the evil side he is the good side of creature." Sagittarius says.

"Phew! I thought he was the evil side." Mikey replies.

"How do I transform to this creature?" Kuwabara asks.

"Do you remember the sound you heard?" Sagittarius asks.

"Yes, I do."

"That is the call of the Oxbull creature."

"What!" Everyone states confused. "The call of the Oxbull!"

"What is an Oxbull?" Leo asks.

"A demon that has the face and body of a bull, and it has less fur like that of a regular ox." Sagittarius explains.

"Does he stand on twos or fours?" Raph asks.

"Twos, Young Raphael." Sagittarius replies

"How tall is this Oxbull?" Casey asks.

"Eight feet." Sagittarius replies.

"Even bigger than Kuwabara." Mikey exclaims.

"When does he start to transform?" Kurama asks.

"Tonight, or when the full moon and the call come together." Sagittarius replies.

"Oh, great the fool is a creature that could turn evil on us." Hiei huffs annoyed.

"Hiei, he just said that Kuwabara is the good side." Don exclaims annoyed.

"I don't trust on words alone." Hiei says coldly.

"Let him believe what he wants, Young Donatello." Sagittarius replies. "Why don't you go to the rooms we prepared for you all?"

They went to rooms with two beds except for one room which has three beds.

"This room is for Young Raphael, Young Hiei, and Young Casey Jones. The room right next to that is for Young Leonardo and Young Yusuke Urameshi. The one with the crystal is for Young Michelangelo and Young Kazuma. And the only with the lab is for Young Donatello and Young Shuichi Minamino." Sagittarius explains.

In Raph, Hiei, and Casey room

"Why don't you believe Sagittarius, Hiei?" Raph asks.

"I don't believe him because we just trust someone that knows what that fool Kuwabara is." Hiei says with disbelief.

"Yeah, but Kuwabara is a good guy." Casey replies

"Whatever," Hiei says coldly.

In Kurama and Don's room.

"What's up with Hiei?" Don asks confused but annoyed.

"Hiei is not the type of person who believes someone who says something that we don't know it's true." Kurama replies.

"Do you believe what Sagittarius says?"

"I don't know, Donatello."

In Leo and Yusuke's room

"I kind of agree with Hiei." Yusuke states calmly

"How so?" Leo asks.

"I mean if Kuwabara is this Oxbull thing don't you think if he is the dark side would he destroy us."

"I don't know we'll see."

In Kuwabara and Mikey's room

"I can't believe Hiei doesn't believe you're a good demon." Mikey exclaims.

"Let shrimp believe what he wants, Mike." Kuwabara replies. "Beside we'll know what happens."

"Ok, good night." Mikey says.

They all were asleep until the moon shined and the eerie noise came and Kuwabara started to sweat.

"Hey, Kuwabara, you're sweat… Uh-oh." Mikey exclaims nervously "It's happening."

To be continued…


	4. Koi not Kuwabara

Chapter 4- Koi not Kuwabara

I don't own anyone but I do own Kuwabara's Demon side, Sagittarius, Lyra, Orion, and Cygnus

"Aw man!" Mikey yelps in horror.

It was happening Kuwabara was transforming into an Oxbull. His head was turning into a bull shaped; horns grew on the top of his head, his hair became a black Mohawk, he grew to 8ft, his hands and feet grew bigger, his nose became a snout, ears turned into bull's ears, he had brown fur. Mikey watched with awe. But he didn't want to scream to let the others know he was in danger.

Mikey went up to the transformed Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara?" Mikey asks scared.

"What do you want mutant?" the transformed Kuwabara asks.

"Is that you?"

"No, my name's Koi."

"But your in Kuwabara's body so doesn't make you him?"

Koi looked in confusion. "Can you put that in English?"

"I said it in English." Mikey replies.

"I was joking, yes, that makes me him but I'm his alter ego." Koi replies in deeper voice than Kuwabara.

Mikey paced around looking like he was thinking.

"What are you doing?" Koi asks the pacing Mikey.

"Thinking" Mikey answers. "How do I take you to Sagittarius without everyone finding you out? I mean you're super tall."

Koi just shrugged.

Mikey thought for a few minutes.

"I know!" We can use this cover and make you look like a ghost." Mikey replies

"Do you think this'll work" Koi asks in confusion.

"Yeah, it will I know it will.

Koi just shrugged once more and Mikey went into his half-brained scheme.

So they went out but Mikey didn't notice Koi's tail was sticking out until

"Uh-no you're tail's sticking out" Mikey exclaims and pulls on accident.

"OW!" Koi yells. "That hurts that's the source of my power."

Mikey covers his mouth. "Someone's coming."

Both of them hid in a room as Raph came out.

"I thought I heard something." Raph states in confusion. "Oh well."

"Come on Koi." Mikey says.

"Um… What's your name I never asked?" Koi asks.

"My name's Michelangelo but call me Mikey." Mikey replies as he heard voices. "We here but they're talking to him."

In the Throne room

"What do we do, master your good side will appear and stop you again?" Lyra says in her real demon form which was a demon with strange markings on her face and pointy ears.

"Nothing, we'll wait for my good side to appear and then destroy him." Sagittarius replies in a different deeper voice then before.

"Well, when you good side comes, master, we'll know." Cygnus states who was also in his real demon form like Lyra.

"Orion, go check on our guest." Sagittarius states in the other voice.

"Yes, master" Orion says in his real demon form looking young.

"Uh-oh, we better get back to the room, Koi" Mikey states.

"Ok" Koi replies.

They got back in their room but when they got back Koi turned back into Kuwabara.

"What am I doing out of bed Mike?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"You sleepwalked out" Mikey replies. "Get in bed!"

They got in bed a second before Orion got in.

"They're all in bed" Orion replies.

After he left

"Kuwabara, do you feel strange yet and why does the bed look like it's going to fall?" Mikey asks as he saw Koi instead of Kuwabara.

"Hi, Mikey" Koi replies.

"Great, Koi, you surprised me."

"Sorry," Koi replies.

Mikey paced once again as Koi turned right into Kuwabara. "What is your problem?"

"I don't know." Kuwabara replies.

"We might have to show everyone even Hiei that you are a demon."

Kuwabara shrugged. "Not now, Mike, in the morning."

"HELLO! You can't transform in the morning."

"Alright, we'll show them now."

Mikey went to go get everybody and show them what he saw.

"Do you know what time it is Mikey?" Raph says in anger.

"I want to show you guys something." Mikey says.

"Couldn't this wait into the morning?" Don says.

"No, it occurs at night." He waited til Kuwabara started to sweat.

"Gentlemen, here's the new Kuwabara."

The others watched in awe as they saw Kuwabara transform again

To be continued…


	5. The Real Danger

Chapter 5- The Real Danger

I don't own anyone except for Kuwabara's demon side, Sagittarius, Lyra, Cygnus, and Orion

After Kuwabara transformed into Koi everyone even Hiei was shocked.

"Is that Kuwabara" Casey asks in a worried voice.

"Yes and No" Mikey replies.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Hiei says in his regular tone.

"Well this is Kuwabara but his name is Koi."

"I thought the Oxbull would be ugly" Don says "Nope he's just Kuwabara transformed."

"Hi" Koi says.

"He sounds a lot deeper than Kuwabara." Yusuke replies.

"Deeper is right" Kurama states

"How do we know we can trust you" Raph asks Koi.

"I'm not going hurt anyone" Koi answers he says looking at Mikey. "I'm just not powerful right now because of someone pulling my tail".

"Sorry." Mikey states apologetic.

"That's ok" Koi replies.

"Koi is even taller then Yoko." Don replies.

"Well." Casey states "I trust him he hadn't attacked us so I trust him what about you guys?"

"I trust him" Don replies. "I believed he was a good demon unlike someone I know."

"I agree with Donny." Yusuke replies.

"I trust him too." Leo states. "Besides he could be good at fighting bad guys."

"I agree with Leo." Raph states.

"I trust him as well" Kurama states.

"Hn, I think he would be a better use then the fool!" Hiei replies.

"Koi?" Leo asks.

"Yes, friend." Koi answers

"Do you remember anything about your past?"

"No I really don't but all I know that I have an evil side."

"What's the dark side's name?"

"Dark Koi?" Koi says

"Dark Koi" Raph asks confused.

"Yes, Dark Koi, my evil counterpart we fought many ages ago." Koi explained.

"Why have you come back inside Kuwabara?" Leo asks.

"Well, when me and my dark side fought I was weaken so I needed to find a body strong enough to hold my spirit so I sensed Kuwabara's spirit energy it was strong enough to hold my spirit and waited til the moon and the call of the Oxbull sounded to reemerge again." Koi explains.

"Koi and I over heard the heralds and their master. I think that Sagittarius is Dark Koi."

"How do you know" Raph asks.

"Well, when we were trying not to…" Mikey states.

"We" Koi states.

"I'm sorry when I was trying to hide him for you guys we overheard them talking about." when he reemerges Sagittarius or the "Dark Koi" says he would destroy his good side and rule Makai, Demon world whatever." Mikey explains.

"Not as long as we're around to stop them." Leo replies.

In the Throne Room

"I feel my good side my servants." Sagittarius says transforming into the Dark Koi who was uglier then the good Koi. He had black fur, sharp teeth, and a scar across his left eye and his chest.

"Yes master." the three heralds reply.

Koi sensed the heralds coming "We got company!" he says.

"Be ready for anything." Leo replies.

"Well, Well My other half is here once again to stop me from taking over the Makai." Dark Koi spoke.

Dark Koi says in a deeper voice then Koi.

"Dark Koi, I knew you were up to something" Koi answers.

"Whoa! He's ugly" says Mikey in a whisper.

"You calling me names mutant turtle" Dark Koi says to Mikey.

"Well you don't look pretty" Mikey states in a teasing tone.

"Get him servants!" Dark Koi commands.

"Yes, Master." the three heralds say.

"My new, friends, take the weaker ones while I take on my other half." Koi replies

"Right." All of them say in agreement.

"Hiei Casey and I will handle Cygnus." Raph says.

"Yusuke and I will handle Orion." Leo states.

"And we'll handle Lyra." Don replies.

They all started to fight while Koi and Dark Koi fought in the air.

"When will you give up other half you're too weak to fight me." Dark Koi says darkly

"I do have enough power to kick your butt." Koi says.

"We'll see who kicks whose butt other half." Dark Koi replies.

End of chapter 5


	6. Dark Vs Light

Chapter 6- Dark vs. Light

I don't own anyone except for Kuwabara's demon side, Dark Koi, Lyra, Cygnus, and Orion

While Koi and Dark Koi fought; Raph, Hiei, and Casey were fighting Cygnus.

"Well, you weaklings, won't leave out here alive." Cygnus states in a dark tone.

"You won't do that thing you did to me last time." Raph states strongly.

"Hn, stop talking and fight Raphael." Hiei replies annoyed.

"Sorry,"

"Goon gala," Casey shouts.

They charged into Cygnus.

"You think your weak attacks will stop me." Cygnus laughs.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei calls.

"What!" Cygnus screams as the Dragon hit him and he falls down. "You annoying, demon."

Meanwhile Leo and Yusuke fought Orion.

"Baton Throw." Orion calls as he threw a baton like weapon at the boys.

"Hey, Leo, can I borrow your sword?" Yusuke asks.

"Sure." Leo replies knowing what Yusuke it going to with it.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke calls outs as he blasted Leo sword at Orion's hair which cut a portion off.

"Young Yusuke and Young Leonardo why the petty attacks" Orion states while blasting them away with a gust of wind.

At the same time Mikey was whacking Lyra with his nun chuck.

"Lady, you don't know who you're messing with." Mikey states.

"You, foolish turtle," Lyra states.

She prepared her attack. "Giant Light attack." She blasted a big ball at him but Kurama blew it up with his rose whip. "What! You interfere, human."

"You still don't know who I am." Kurama states seriously transforming into Yoko Kurama.

"You're messing with the wrong demon, lady." Mikey states slyly.

"Oh." Lyra states. "Giant Plant attack."

Yoko Kurama countered with his rose whip.

"Hey, Don, need a lift?" Mikey asks.

"Sure" Don replies.

Back to Koi and Dark Koi.

"What a shame you are so weak other half" Dark Koi teases.

"I'm not weak Dark Koi" Koi replies in anger.

"What if, I destroy your new friends Koi?"

"What!"

"Especially your turtle friend, Michelangelo."

You won't do anything as long as I'm around".

"I will along with my servants"

Everyone heard this.

"What! Master why are doing this?" Lyra asks.

"Because you all are getting beating by a bunch of teens." Dark Koi replies as He readies his blast. "Dark Syndrome Blast."

He blasted the whole area with that blast but luckily Koi blocked his new friends with his shield and the servants were gone.

"What happened to them?" Leo asks.

"They were sent to another dimension where I'm going to send you all." Dark Koi states darkly.

He blasted his attack for a second time and Koi blocked it with his shield once again.

"You are very protective of your friends." Dark Koi states to Koi.

"I am" Koi replies. "And we'll settle this once and for all!"

"We'll see who the better side."

They fought as the others watched in awe but in an instant Koi was on the ground.

"Come on get up!" Mikey yells encouragingly.

"Come Koi!" Leo yells in the same tone.

"Don't give up on us!" Raph yells in the same tone.

"Koi!" Yusuke yells.

"Scream all you want my other half is down for good." Dark Koi clutched Mikey by the throat. "Well you'll be going first." Dark Koi says to Mikey. "Good-bye."

"MIKEY!" Everybody screams but in an instant Koi heard everyone and got up and saved Mikey.

"Thanks Koi" Mikey states in relief.

"You're welcome, Mikey." Koi replies.

"You're up again." Dark Koi replies.

"Yes, I am thanks to Kuwabara's spirit energy." Koi replies.

They went in the air and fought again the others cheered and in an instant Dark Koi was down.

"What is this all my power gone" Dark Koi says. "But how?"

Dark Koi looked up and Koi was smirking at the fact that he pulled Dark Koi's tail. "

You pulled my tail" Dark Koi states in shock.

"Like you pulled mine" Koi replies.

"I can't be out of power!".

"You are and don't you remember whoever lost all their power has to go back to the other half."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dark Koi screams as he was being pulled to his good half.

Then in a flash of light Koi was his original form.

"Wow!" Mikey states excitedly. "He's different then before."

Koi looked like the good half but with the dark half's fur and powers. Koi fainted and turned back into Kuwabara.

"Wow, my head hurts." Kuwabara states calmly holding his head.

"I guess Koi used up his powers." Don states.

"That was so cool." Casey replies.

"Now, we need to find a way home." Raph states calmly.

"Only the heralds knew how to open a portal." Yusuke informs. "And Dark Koi sent them to other dimension."

End of chapter 6


	7. Home

Chapter 7- Home!

I don't own anyone except for Kuwabara's demon side and the three heralds.

They were puzzled.

"How do we get home?" Mikey asks.

"I wish I knew." Don replies.

Just then the three heralds came back.

"How did we get here? Lyra asks.

"I don't know." Orion answers.

"But we're safe." Cygnus states.

"Not for long." Raph states annoyed.

"Raph don't!" Leo states calmly.

"We need them remember." Don reminds.

"I forgot." Raph states.

"We're not helping you mutants and demons." Lyra states.

"You will when I get through with you." Yusuke replies in anger.

"Yusuke!" Leo states sternly. "What did we tell Raph not to do?"

"Oh, yeah." Yusuke states calmly.

"Maybe I can transform into Koi." Kuwabara states in threatening voice.

"No!" All 3 of them states scared .

"We'll help you get back home." Orion states.

All three of them just formed a circle their eyes glowed Red, Yellow and Blue again and made the same black portal.

"Let's go!" Mikey states excitedly. "We're finally going home."

"Wait, Young Kazuma." Orion states.

"Yes?" Kuwabara answers.

"Here."

They gave him a sword that was humongous.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, young one."

"Are you coming or what? So we can watch the rest of the movie" Mikey states. Impatiently.

"Comin, Mike." Kuwabara replies.

He went through.

Later

"So what's for snacks?" Kuwabara asks.

"Popcorn, Nachos and Jalapeños peppers and soda." Casey replies.

"They gave you that sword" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Kuwabara answers. "You know it feels strange being a demon now."

"You'll get used to it Yusuke has." Kurama replies.

"Maybe we should dump the fool and use Koi for certain missions." Hiei replies coldly.

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara replies in anger.

"Shut up both of you!" Raph states annoyed.

They watched the movie until the lights went out again.

"Not again!" Raph states annoyed.

"I think this was a power outage." Don informs.

"Now, we'll never know what happens at the end." Yusuke states annoyed.

"Oh, I know." Mikey states excitedly.

"Mike, don't tell." Kuwabara states. "They wouldn't understand where the robot clearly beat the monster. Oops!"

Everyone looks at Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Did you two see the movie?" Raph asks.

"Yes." Kuwabara and Mikey reply.

"How many times?" Yusuke asks.

"About 5 times." Kuwabara replies.

Everyone got up and chased them both

"You ruined the movie." Raph states angrily.

Kuwabara and Mikey just laughs.

The End!


End file.
